Season 4
01. Charmed Again, Part 1 2001-10-04 calendar The bewitching series begins its fourth season and Rose McGowan joins the cast as Paige Matthews, a half sister the Charmed Ones never knew they had. After feeling compelled to attend Prue's funeral, Paige meets the surviving Halliwell sisters. Phoebe has a vision of Paige's death at the hands of the same demon that killed Prue and Piper finds life without Prue overwhelming. 02. Charmed Again, Part 2 2001-10-04 calendar The bewitching series begins its fourth season and Rose McGowan joins the cast as Paige Matthews, a half sister the Charmed Ones never knew they had. After feeling compelled to attend Prue's funeral, Paige meets the surviving Halliwell sisters. Phoebe has a vision of Paige's death at the hands of the same demon that killed Prue and Piper finds life without Prue overwhelming. 03. Hell Hath No Fury 2001-10-11 calendar Venting her anger over Prue's death Piper takes to hunting demons putting Phoebe,Cole and herself in harm's way. Meanwhile, Paige steals the Book of Shadows tries to photocopy the magic pages. 04. Enter the Demon 2001-10-18 calendar Paige creates havoc for the Halliwell sisters when she mixes together potions that cause her to switch bodies with Phoebe. 05. Size Matters 2001-10-25 calendar A demon shrinks Phoebe to 5-inches tall in an attempt to use her as bait for the other two sisters. 06. A Knight to Remember 2001-11-01 calendar Paige inadvertently conjures up a medieval prince and learns that in a past life she was an evil enchantress. 07. Brain Drain 2001-11-08 calendar The Source taps into Piper's brain and alters her sense of perception. 08. Black as Cole 2001-11-15 calendar Pheobe ponders Cole's marriage proposal, while the sisters help a woman to hunt a demon that killed her fiancé. 09. Muse to my Ears 2001-12-13 calendar The sisters must stop warlocks enslaving muses for evil purposes. 10. A Paige To Remember 2002-01-17 calendar Trying to resolve feelings of guilt about the accident that caused her parents death, Paige travels back to her high school days; Ghosts takeover Pheobe and Cole's bodies, and Piper must prevent them from getting married, or they will remain in Phoebe and Cole forever; Pheobe makes a decision concerning Cole's marriage proposal. 11. Trial By Magic 2002-01-24 calendar When called as a juror at a local court, Pheobe must convince the other members of the jury of the existance of magic and of the innonence of the defendant. 12. Lost and Bound 2002-01-31 calendar Phoebe, Piper and Paige must protect a young boy who has pyrokinetic powers from being sent to a demon academy. 13. Charmed and Dangerous 2002-02-07 calendar After his Seer's forsee his death at the hands of the Charmed Ones, the Source vows to unleash an ancient evil in an attempt to gain the power he needs to destroy the Warren line once and for-all. 14. The Three Faces of Phoebe 2002-02-14 calendar Having doubts as to whether or not she should marry Cole, Phoebe decides to cast a spell for the answer. A problem with the spell sees Phoebe literally face to face with her past and future selves. 15. Marry-Go-Round 2002-03-14 calendar The Source possesses Cole at his and Phoebe's wedding. 16. The Fifth Halliwheel 2002-03-21 calendar Paige becomes convinced that Cole is still a demon. 17. Saving Private Leo 2002-03-28 calendar After 60 years of searching, two ghosts who fought with Leo in WWII come after him seeking revenge for old wounds. When they turn this wrath on his loved ones and kill Piper, Phoebe and Paige face the horror of losing another sister. 18. Bite Me 2002-04-18 calendar Before trying unseat Cole as ruler of the Underworld, a vampire queen tries to shift the balance of power by ordering her minions to convert Paige. 19. We're Off To See The Wizards 2002-04-25 calendar Piper and Paige help a wizard stop the coronation of a new Source, still unaware that Cole is the new leader of the Underworld. 20. Long Live The Queen 2002-05-02 calendar When queen-to-be Phoebe rejoins her sisters to save an innocent, the denizens of the Underworld threaten a coup unless the witch proves her dark allegiance by killing Piper and Paige. 21. Womb Raider 2002-09-05 As Phoebe's unborn bundle of joy starts showing signs of fierce demonic powers and a violent hatred of Paige,The Seer plots to steal Phoebe's baby and magically place it in her own body, thereby gaining the power bestowed upon the heir of The Source. 22. Witch Way Now? 2002-16-05 Phoebe, Paige and Piper are visited by the Angel of Destiny, who offers The Charmed Ones the chance to chart a new destiny as a reward for vanquishing The Source of All Evil. The sisters can remain Charmed or choose to relinquish their magic and live normal, demon-free lives.